


Ballroom Dancing

by Scathach



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and his group some downtime while visiting Belle and Beast.</p><p>(Takes place in a hypothetical future in which Sora finds himself traveling with Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Dancing

Visiting Beast and Belle at their castle had been a good idea. Nowadays all Sora and his companions did was fight, fight against the Heartless and Nobodies, fight amongst themselves, fight and hope to find something without knowing what it was. A way to stop Xehanort? A way to bring back Terra? A way to give Saïx a heart again? Every one of their goals seemed more hopeless than the other, and Sora was really starting to feel the toll of it all.  
  
On the balcony, longingly looking at the stars and thinking about Destiny Islands, Sora sighed heavily and stretched his arms. It was almost time to leave, and after turning around he realized Ventus was already in the ballroom, probably waiting for him. But as he stepped back inside the huge hall he noticed the others were all there as well, trying to... do something, Sora couldn't tell from where he was.  
  
And then it started, a pleasant melody that invaded the ballroom and prompted Belle to grab Ventus' hands and start twirling around, trying to get the boy to dance with her. Sora couldn't help but smile broadly at Ven's furious blush, and running up to his friends he didn't miss a step as he practically assaulted Roxas, grabbing him by the wrists and dragging him along as he tried to get the hang of the waltz. After a bit of shuffling around, Sora put an arm around Roxas' waist and they managed to set a nice rhythm.  
  
Turn, step, turn, step. At some point Belle had switched to Vanitas, who seemed to be actually enjoying himself, and Ventus was showing off his break dance moves to Beast instead. Turn, step. Sora's breath caught as he focused on Roxas again, and closing his eyes he leaned his forehead on the other's and slowed the dance a bit. More battles awaited them as soon as they left that world, but that was just one more reason to enjoy themselves as much as possible in the little downtime they could afford.


End file.
